There are various mounting devices available for mounting hand held electronic computing devices, such as a mobile phone, to a handlebar of a motorcycle or bicycle or to a surface of a vehicle. However, these available mounting devices are unreliable in their ability to hold the computing device during operating conditions, may be incompatible with differently sized computing devices, and can be cumbersome to use. Thus, a need exists for a mounting device that is reliable, compatible with various sized computing devices, and/or is easy to use.